


Hold the Creamer Please

by existslikePristin



Category: CLC (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existslikePristin/pseuds/existslikePristin
Summary: Eunha should really watch who's behind her when she backs up. This time, it's CLC's Seunghee with a mug full of coffee. Trigger warning for futa/gpEunha and a little bit of breath play.This is just one of a few shorts that I'm trying to get written really fast before my next vote-based story. I heard the demands for more subby futa Eunha, so here you go!
Kudos: 4





	Hold the Creamer Please

*** The Lounge, early in the morning, on a Tuesday ***

“So then he said, ‘Ice skater?! I barely know ‘er!’” Yerin laughed, loudly, at her own joke.

Eunha tried to fake a laugh, but SinB stared back with no small amount of annoyance. “Yerin. If you’re going to try to be funny, you should put some actual effort into it.”

Yerin sank in her chair, mumbling under her breath. For several seconds, the sounds of the other customers in The Lounge felt like they were drowning the trio.

“Well on that note,” Eunha said to break the now-awkward silence, “I should get going. Do you two still want me to order pizza tonight?”

She barely had time to see Yerin’s eyes go wide as she planted her hands on the table. SinB’s hand shot out in slow motion, but she wasn’t able to stop Eunha. She scooted her chair back at the worst possible moment. Eunha felt the impact against her back. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but the sound that accompanied it made the hair on the back of Eunha’s neck stand at attention.

A splash, and a series of gasps.

Turning around slowly, Eunha saw the stunned faces of Sorn and Seunghee, the latter of which was wearing a tan sweatshirt with a large, wet coffee stain on the front, steaming ever so slightly. The rest of the coffee that would have comprised the stain was on the floor. The mug was still in her hand, but that was probably the only good news.

“Aw shit, Seunghee, are you okay?!” Sorn was the first to jump into action, grabbing the closest handful of napkins from a nearby table.

Eunha bowed rapidly. “I’m sorry!” she repeated, over and over.

“It’s okay, these things happen,” Seunghee said, though her tone was a lot less pleasant than her words. Her eyes twitched. “It’s not like it got on my skin or anything. I’m not burnt.”

Eunha felt like her sandals were frozen to the floor. Clearly, she couldn’t leave right after knocking someone’s coffee into them. “C-can I get you another?”

“Ugh, you little shit. Get some water so she can clean it off first.” SinB’s disrespectful commentary didn’t include the worst idea.

Sorn, busy wiping at Seunghee’s chest, seemed to agree. “Yeah, some water maybe?”

Seunghee continued to play it cool though, waving her hands after she set down her now-empty mug on a table. “Seriously. I’m okay. Don’t worry about it Eun--”

Eunha was already gone, dashing to the front counter just a few feet away. One of the employees who witnessed the commotion was already holding out a clear cup of water and a damp towel. Eunha grabbed both and turned back, but perhaps a little too quickly.

An incredibly improbable turn of events played out before the eyes of every person in The Lounge, who had all turned to watch what was going on. The towel caught the lip of a platter on the condiment bar, sliding it until it was just barely hanging over the edge. Eunha’s foot twisted in her rush, causing her to lose balance and fall forward. She managed to catch herself on a chair, but not before her elbow crashed down on the hanging platter. The platter was almost bare, as an employee had been busy gathering things from it to refill, but still had a mostly empty plastic jug of half-and-half on the far side from Eunha’s elbow. Crucially, the jug was left open, and the leverage provided by Eunha’s fall sent it rocketing over her head. The trajectory was perfect, such that Seunghee was able to block it from hitting her face, yet it sprayed the semi-viscous white coffee creamer into her hair and down the front of her sweatshirt. And of course, Eunha dropped the cup of water.

Again, there were gasps, from all across the lobby this time.

Seunghee slowly lowered her arm. Her gaze was like a bow, with an arrow drawn all the way back. Eunha felt herself shrink.

The lobby was completely silent until Seunghee spoke, low, softly, “Excuse me, please. I need to use the bathroom.”

Nobody dared to move as she turned down the hallway containing the restrooms, except the employee from behind the counter, who tapped Eunha’s shoulder. “I think the bathrooms are occupied. Maybe you should give her the key to the supply closet? There’s a sink in there.”

Taking the offered key in hand, Eunha shuffled (to avoid another slip) her way toward the hall. She avoided the gazes of the other shop patrons, taking only a quick glance at her members who stood mostly motionless next to Sorn. Her cheeks burned red and she sped her shuffling up to catch Seunghee.

Seunghee was already at the last door, failing to twist the locked handle. Eunha swore that she could see her anger coming off of her like steam. Or it might have been the coffee.

“I am so sorr--” Eunha was cut off by Seunghee raising a single, shaking finger.

“It’s. Fine.”

“They gave m-me the key… s-storage closet.”

Seunghee’s finger curled back into her fist. “Then open it.”

Eunha’s eyes flitted back and forth, wall to wall, until she saw the correctly labeled door, just to her left. The key jingled merrily as her quaking fingers tried to unlock the closet, but she eventually managed it. She stepped inside to hold the door open.

Seunghee didn’t look at Eunha as she brushed past and yanked off her sweatshirt.

“Can I h-help?”

“You’ve done plent--”

“Please! I feel terrible! I didn’t mean to do any of this!”

The once-nocked arrow of Seunghee’s gaze came over her shoulder and hit Eunha square in the face. “Then just scrub the jacket.”

Eunha’s confirmation squeaked out of her. She took the sweatshirt from Seunghee’s hand and dropped to sit down on the floor. It was colder than Eunha expected. She’d decided to wear a short skirt that day, and her bare legs contacting the floor was a bit of a shock. Not enough to stop her from rubbing at the sweatshirt with the towel still clutched in her other hand though.

The door to the supply closet gradually closed on its own, leaving the two idols isolated within its fairly cramped shelves. The sound of the water pouring into the large, metal, industrial-style sink filled up whatever space the women didn’t.

After a minute, Eunha worked up the courage to look up. Seunghee was picking at her hair, holding locks of it underneath the stream of water to rinse out the cream. They both remained silent for quite some time.

“The stain is… kind of coming out.”

“Good to hear,” Seunghee said, still sounding rather menacing. She turned to look, which is when Eunha saw the front of her white shirt.

“Oh fuck! Seunghee, the coffee got through!” Eunha pointed at Seunghee’s chest, where indeed a small area of her plain white tee shirt was now slightly red-ish brown.

Eunha jumped up from the floor, dipped the towel under the running water, and had it against Seunghee’s shirt before Seunghee had the time to protest.

Time seemed to slow for Eunha. She didn’t realize the kind of mistake she made by putting her hand on Seunghee’s chest at first contact, and found herself suddenly too mesmerized to do anything about it. Seunghee was so… soft.

Eunha’s eyes fixed themselves on the incredibly small section of cleavage Seunghee’s shirt was showing, where her thumb just barely touched the pale skin off the edge of the towel. She gulped, her jaw slacked a bit, and the front of her skirt lifted just a tiny bit.

She thought she might have heard a muffled voice as she lifted her other hand to rest it on the opposite side of Seunghee’s chest, stroking down languidly, revealing just an inch more of the breast underneath the cotton. There was still just a bit of coffee creamer there, where it had trickled down at some point. Eunha wanted to lean in. She wanted to clean it off with her--

“Eunha!”

Seunghee’s shout snapped Eunha out of her trance. She lifted her semi-glazed eyes.

“This is what we’re doing? Right now? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Eunha took a sharp breath, looking down at her hands, removed them immediately, then back up at Seunghee. “I didn-- I d-do-- I’m sorry. Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

“Get on the floor. Face down.”

Seunghee shoved Eunha back into the only wall not covered in shelves. There was a darkness in her eyes that Eunha didn’t dare to defy.

Eunha got down on her hands and knees. “I really didn’t mean t--”

“To grope me? I get it. Sure.” Seunghee’s foot pushed Eunha’s shoulder down.

With one cheek on the cold floor, Eunha shook with fear. She thought surely Seunghee wouldn’t do anything violent, would she? They didn’t know each other very well, but Seunghee never struck her as that type.

There was a soft thump as Seunghee dropped to her knees on either side of Eunha’s head. She felt Seunghee’s body press up against her back, and a hot breath bounced off the wall and hit the back of her thighs.

“W-what,” was the only word Eunha could think to say. But then she felt Seunghee’s thumbs hooking into the sides of her panties and yanking them down.

“Knees up, fuck bunny.”

Through some effort and some shuffling about, Eunha’s panties were pulled completely off, knocking off one of her sandals in the process. She found her lower half completely exposed, and sticking up in the air. Her feet just touched the closet’s back wall, guaranteeing she wouldn’t be able to extend her legs and flatten herself on the floor. She was stuck, face down, ass up, with a pair of thighs ready to squeeze her head.

Not that Eunha had any particular problem with the position. Her cock was pointing, rock hard at the floor. Perhaps it was uncomfortable, very much so in fact, but she could distinctly feel Seunghee’s breasts pressed against the small of her back, and that turned her on immensely. She expected a harsh spanking, even welcomed it, but got something else instead.

Seunghee pulled Eunha’s dick back, so it was pointing at the wall. Eunha’s hands and eyes clenched, as the angle was rather painful for a full erection. She sucked in a quick breath as Seunghee started to stroke it with nothing but a single finger and thumb.

“Oh, fuck. Ow. Fffuck.”

“Quiet, bunny.” Seunghee punctuated by piercing Eunha’s exposed asshole with just the very tip of a dry finger.

Eunha knew it was in her best interest to do as Seunghee said and stay silent, but the sudden intrusion, combined with the rough handling of her dick made her squeak uncontrollably.

“Seunghee, please! I need… I need more!”

Speaking again was most certainly a mistake. Seunghee’s jeans-covered thighs closed in around Eunha, covering her mouth, as well as the rest of her face. She could only sort of breath through her nose, but struggled. Despite this, Eunha’s head swam with thoughts not of removing the thighs, but wishing they would never go away.

“You stupid. Little. Small dicked. Fuck bunny,” Seunghee said, in time with her strokes of Eunha’s cock, “I understood the coffee. Honest mistake. I saw what happened next. You slipped. But then you have the audacity…”

Seunghee sped up her strokes, squeezing Eunha’s asscheek with the same hand that had a fingertip in her butt. Eunha could feel herself getting light headed from the shallow breathing.

“To come in here and take the opportunity to grope me.”

Eunha felt the grip on her dick suddenly switch from two fingers to a whole hand. She barely registered it, as her world tilted and wobbled. She tried to say something, to get Seunghee to let her take a single breath, but she could only mumble into the beautiful, pillowy thigh pressed into her face.

And then, all at once, Eunha’s vision came back into focus, and the rest of her simply came. But it came very, very hard. Seunghee’s leg had moved just enough to let Eunha get in that one, desperately needed breath, which then re-exited Eunha in a long, drawn out squeal. Her cock exploded with cum and sprayed her feet. In particular, it seemed to be directed by Seunghee to the foot that lost a sandal earlier.

Eunha’s body quivered violently. She gasped for air, but didn’t get a moment of respite, as she was suddenly flipped onto her back. The last spurt of her cum landed on the inside of her skirt, and her leg was yanked up. Seunghee held Eunha by the ankle so her cum-drenched foot was smeared against her own lips. Eunha sputtered and struggled to get away, but Seunghee pinned her arms and held her down.

“Lick it off, fuck bunny,” Seunghee said, in possibly the most threatening voice Eunha had ever heard.

After a small hesitation, Eunha did as she said, and licked her own cum off of her own foot. She winced at the odd sensation, but by the time she got to the last drop, she could think of nothing but how amazing her orgasm was.

And when she had fully cleaned herself off, Seunghee let go of her, stood up, got her sweatshirt from the floor, and walked out.

Again, the door casually closed on its own, staying open just long enough for Eunha to hear that the coffee shop outside was back to its normal self. She heard Yerin laughing over the sound of all the chatter. “No wait! He said ‘creamer,’ not ‘ice skater!’ I swear, I’m so dumb sometimes. Haha!”

Eunha sighed. “Me too, Yerin. Me too,” she muttered. She sat up, acutely aware of her softening dick hanging dangerously close to being visible under the hem of her skirt, but her panties were nowhere to be seen.

Apparently, she was leaving commando. And her hair was a thigh-tussled mess.

THE END


End file.
